Subaru Okiya
Subaru Okiya (沖矢 昴 Okiya Subaru) claims to be engineering student, and currently resides in Shinichi Kudo's house next to Professor Agasa. From his first appearance, he was strongly hinted to be the Black Organization member Bourbon—however, Tooru Amuro was revealed to be Bourbon. Okiya is in fact Shuichi Akai in disguise after faking his death with the help of Conan Edogawa and CIA Agent Hidemi Hondou. Background Subaru Okiya is a graduate student attending Tohto University to earn a doctorate degree in engineering. He originally lived at a boarding house, where the landlord's son nicknamed him "Red Man," after a firetruck, because he frequently saw him watering the plants. After the boarding house burned down in the Red, White, and Yellow Arson Case, Conan suggested he move into Shinichi's house, explaining to Agasa and Haibara that someone living in the house would help to hide his (Shinichi's) disappearance. When Haibara protested, Conan cheerfully responded that someone who loves Sherlock Holmes cannot be a bad person - much to Haibara's consternation. Nevertheless, Conan decided to keep from Subaru which persons - specifically Ran - were closely connected to Shinichi. Okiya is left-handed and greatly admires the deductive power of Sherlock Holmes. He is also an excellent detective as he was able to solve several mysteries including the paper airplane case, the Ikkaku Rock case, and the 13 red shirts mystery. He is also shown to be calm in crisis situations and quite skilled at hand to hand combat, capable of knocking a knife out of someone's hand and easily KOing a kidnapper without so much as ruffling his clothing. Okiya also knows how to enable the tracking function of Conan's glasses and that they track the detective boys' badges despite the fact Conan has never used the glasses in front of Okiya. Personality Okiya is generally shown to be quiet and reserved, often seeming unfazed by normally stressful situations, such as when Ran attacked him while he was brushing his teeth, believing he had broken into Shinichi's house, or when a murderer grabbed Ayumi as a hostage. He often tends to behave in a friendly and modest manner, smiling and rubbing the back of his head whenever someone compliments him or says anything about him. He enjoys cooking and seems ready and willing to help with various tasks. He doesn't mind interacting with the Detective Boys, is always polite to them, and listens to their theories during cases. He is often shown drinking bourbon whiskey. Okiya becomes more serious while working on cases and enjoys revealing the truth to others similar to Conan. Sometimes he speaks mysteriously, leaving the meaning and intentions of what he said open to interpretation. Okiya has a more menacing side seen whenever he takes to the offensive or is intently focusing on something. In this frame of mind, Okiya triggers Haibara's Black Organization sense. Attributes 'Intelligence' Okiya is an intelligent character with observation and case solving abilities comparable to Conan's. On his first meeting with Sonoko and Ran, he correctly deduces they had been to the restaurant "Wonder Burger" and what they had to eat while they were there. He tends to hold back to allow Conan or others to present their conclusions rather than take center stage himself. 'Black Organization aura' Okiya emits what Haibara describes as the aura of the Black Organization when he is intently focused on another person or is acting as an aggressor. Haibara only gets the feeling from him transiently. 'Hand to hand combat' Okiya demonstrates he is skilled in hand to hand combat when he knocks away the knife a culprit had been using to hold Ayumi hostage with one hand and rescues her from the culprit's grasp in the same quick movement. He also easily KOs a kidnapper without so much as ruffling his clothing, although he later comes up with the excuse that he found the kidnapper passed out near the stairs, most likely from losing his footing. Okiya is also shown to possess great physical resilience: Upon their first encounter, Ran, mistaking Okiya for a burglar, kicked him straight in the jaw, but unlike her many other victims, that blow failed to knock him out instantly. 'Hacking' Okiya hacked into Kogoro's computer to see what cases he had received from his website. Later he hacked into Haibara's iPhone and saw the message that Vermouth had sent her. 'Cooking' Okiya Subaru is a good cook, although he describes his own cooking skills modestly. He often uses cooking as an excuse to gain access to Agasa's house, or get involved in cases with Haibara, Conan, and the Detective Boys. Stews and soups seem to be his specialty. Appellations Detective Boys= |-|Friends & relatives= |-|Law enforcement= |-|Others= Plot overview 'Timeline' :Main article: Shuichi Akai timeline Relationships analysis 'Conan Edogawa' Conan trusts Okiya for the most part, and they maintain an amicable relationship. Conan easily lends Okiya the keys to his house. Conan also trusts Okiya to help in cases that put him in close contact with both Ai Haibara and him, like switching out the gasoline in a container for water to solve a case, or calling him to pick up everyone when Agasa’s car broke down. Okiya respects Conan and his intelligence and they both can solve cases at about the same level. Conan tells Haibara he is trustworthy because he is a fellow Sherlock Holmes fan, much to her annoyance. Subaru is one of the few characters who knows Conan is Shinichi after confirming his earlier suspicions by listening to Conan make a phone call as Shinichi. 'Hiroshi Agasa' Okiya and Agasa maintain a good relationship with one another. The professor often asks him for favors, like picking the detective boys up from a fishing trip. Agasa also lets Okiya come over and cook from time to time and he will make Agasa food to return the favor, like stir-fried onions and curry. Agasa also seems well informed about when Okiya has free time and is available for favors or when he is on the road. 'Ai Haibara' Ai Haibara doesn't trust Okiya because he gives her the chills which she only gets from those who have been in the Black Organization. She hides from him behind Conan when they meet in person and avoids being alone in Agasa's house when he is around. On his part, Okiya is kind to Haibara and seems to look out for her. Haibara's opinion changes, however, in File 800 after Okiya consoles her when Conan is being abducted by a culprit in a crime. It is revealed afterwards that this is because what he said was similar to what Shuichi Akai had once told her when he was the lover of Haibara's sister, Akemi Miyano. Because of this, Haibara gains trust in Okiya and starts calling him by his first name. 'Rei Furuya' They have not directly met, though Okiya has seen Tooru Amuro many times. In most instances, Okiya is the one to notice Amuro but avoids Amuro seeing him for some reason. During the thirteen red shirts case, both Okiya and Amuro (as Scar Akai) are present with the hostages. When Okiya is about to send his deductions about the bomber's identity to Kogoro's phone, he sees Amuro, and before Amuro can see him, disappears from the area. During the Conan Edogawa kidnapping case, Subaru leans out the door to shoot at the tires of the car Conan's in, but Amuro's car passes by him, prompting Okiya to close the door to avoid Amuro. At the end of the Bell Train Mystery arc, Okiya is shown observing Amuro and Vermouth from a distance with a smirk, opening one of his eyes which looks like Akai's and giving a strong hint that he is Akai. If it is true then based on what has been said about Akai and Amuro's relation, it's likely he sees Amuro as an enemy, though not to the extent that Amuro views him. 'Masumi Sera' Masumi Sera is Shuichi Akai's younger sister. To avoid disclosing his identity, Okiya tried to avoid acting conspicuously in front of her. 'Yukiko Kudo' Yukiko Kudo taught Subaru disguising and cooking. Hints that Okiya was Akai 'Pre-Bell Tree Express' :For the former theory, please see Okiya is Akai Theory *Okiya and Akai have similar appearance and habits. *Okiya and Akai are both left handed. *Conan, who knew Okiya was Akai and was therefore an ally, uncharacteristically broke with his normal untrusting tendencies by allowing Okiya to be close to Haibara despite multiple warnings from her. Not only did Conan continue to brush off her warnings, he came up with excuses as to why he trusted Okiya. One such excuse, "A Holmes fan can't be a bad person!" was an obvious lie as there was an entire murder case where all the suspects were Holmes fans and the Black Organization has used Sherlock references before. *Ran felt like she has seen Okiya from somewhere. Ran has met Akai three times that she can remember: once in New York City, in a restaurant, and another time after the "Dark Footprint" arc. Akai had frightened and deliberately intimidated her in their first meeting, so she felt uncomfortable and decided she shouldn't talk about Shinichi with Okiya. *Haibara began suspecting Okiya to be Dai Moroboshi. During a car chase, Okiya said the line "Don't make that kind of face" which caused Haibara to remember that Dai Moroboshi said something similar to that in the past. Okiya triggering Haibara's Black Organization sense also fit with this as Dai had been in the Black Organization. She even tries removing his scarf while he is sleeping but he blocks her and says "beyond here...is my area". *Okiya and Akai use similar expressions. Okiya at one point admonishes Haibara "not to make that kind of face." Akai has used that line twice before, once to Conan in Clash of Red and Black and once as Moroboshi Dai in Haibara's past. Both Akai and Okiya refer to the Black Organization members as wolves. *Okiya was often shown drinking bourbon, which Camel had earlier stated was Akai's favorite alcoholic drink. *In the "Red, White and Yellow" case, Conan recognized the address Okiya was staying at despite never having met Okiya before. *In the Thirteen Red Shirts case, Okiya keeps out of Scar Akai's sight. Scar Akai at this time was Tooru Amuro who has a major grudge against Akai. Later, Okiya mocks the Black Organization who were mistakenly waiting for Scar Akai to appear. Okiya also knocks Jodie down, preventing her from chasing Scar Akai and keeping her out of sight of the Black Organization sniper that Okiya had spotted earlier. After apologizing, he tells her, "The division of fault is 50/50. You also bear some of the blame for neglecting to pay attention to your surroundings." As he blocked her from chasing the fake Akai, one can surmise that Okiya's intention may have been to hint that he was the Akai she was looking for. Eventually, this phrase led to Jodie realizing that Subaru was Akai, since Camel noted this was a phrase he frequently used. *On the Bell Tree Express, when Okiya returned the unconscious Masumi Sera to her room, Sera whispered 'Shuu-nii' (-nii being the Japanese honorific for older brother) in her sleep and Okiya smiled, implying that he is her brother, Shuichi Akai. Okiya was also revealed to be collaborating with Yukiko and Conan. *"Subaru Okiya", "Dai Moroboshi", and "Shuichi Akai" are all references to Mobile Suit Gundam character Char Aznable. The “Akai” (meaning red) part of Akai’s name refers to Mobile Suit Gundam character Char Aznable’s nickname “Red comet.” “Shuichi” is a reference to the voice actor of Char Aznable, Ikeda Shuichi (who incidentally became Akai’s voice actor too). Dai Moroboshi, the alias Akai used while he was undercover in the Black Organization, comes from part of Char's real name, Casval Rem Deikun, with "Dei" pronounced as "Dai" (ダイ) in Japanese. In Moroboshi (諸星), the first kanji can be broken up into 言者 which when pronounced as げんしゃ (gensha) sounds very similar to the word for "phenomenon" (genshou). The second character (星) means "star". Moroboshi, read as "Star phenomenon" references falling stars or maybe comets. “Subaru Okiya” is a pun on Char Aznable’s real name which is キャスバル “Kyasubaru” (romanized as 'Casval'). *When Okiya was introduced in the, "Red, White, Yellow and the Detective Boys" case, he was given the nick-name "Red Guy" (akai hito) by Kaito Sugiura, hinting at his identity as Shuichi Akai. 'Post-Bell Tree Express' *The real scarless Shuichi Akai who distracted Bourbon with a grenade appeared wearing Okiya's clothes and Masumi's hat, which was last seen in Masumi's room while Okiya was laying her down. *When Okiya put Masumi in her cabin, Okiya reacted when Masumi said Shuu-nii (Brother Shuu) in her sleep. *When Akai appears (Manga: 894-897) behind Jodie Starling while they were in pursuit by Bourbon's men and Yusaku Kudo is disguised as Okiya as Conan instructed. *In the movie Dimensional Sniper, it is revealed that Subaru is in secret communication with James Black. In addition, he surreptitiously leaves a bouquet of flowers in Masumi's hospital room after she is shot. As the movie closes, he speaks with James and after hanging up he responds with "Roger," but is voiced by Shuichi Ikeda as opposed to Ryotaro Okiayu. 'Hints that Okiya was not Bourbon or another character' 'Pre-Bell Tree Express' *Okiya knew about Conan's tracking glasses and the detective badges. Conan has never used the tracking glasses in front of Okiya before. Bourbon or a third party would not be privy to Conan's gadgets. The mechanism to operate Conan's glasses isn't obvious, so only someone who knows about their existence beforehand could recognize the glasses at Agasa's and figure out how to activate the tracking function. Shuichi Akai could have heard about the glasses in several ways. The first source is when James Black was kidnapped while he had Ayumi's detective badge. Conan used the badge to track down James Black. James was waiting to meet with Akai before he was kidnapped and drove away with Akai after he was rescued. Akai could have also heard about the tracking function from Jodie when Conan chased after Kir to prevent an assassination. Finally, Akai may also know about them from when Haibara borrowed the glasses to find Conan at the shipping yards at the climax of the Vermouth arc. He was present at the time and would have seen Haibara wearing them even though she has never worn glasses when Akai had seen her previously. *Okiya was unlikely to be loyal to the Black Organization because he did not take action against Haibara after meeting her, even when she was alone or vulnerable. Bourbon's stated mission was to look for Sherry. Conan trusted Okiya around Haibara, ignored her warnings about him, and allowed Okiya to live in his house close to her despite supposedly meeting just that afternoon. Okiya also mocked the Black Organization in the Thirteen Red Shirts case. *Okiya had "the scent" of the Black Organization, which meant he was not one of Conan's other allies who has no history in the Black Organization. So far, Haibara has been correct about everyone who has "Black Organization smell"; although she sometimes does not detect certain Black Organization agents, she has never had a false positive. 'Post-Bell Tree Express' Name origin Okiya's name comes from Ca'sval' (sounds like Kya'subaru' in Japanese) Rem Deikun, the real name of Mobile Suit Gundam character Char Aznable, whom Shuichi Akai is also named after. Quotes Trivia *Subaru Okiya is left handed. *Okiya likes to drive on Namiki road by the Teimuzu River because the green trees and foliage are calming. He also likes to water plants for this reason. *Okiya's favorite color is black. *Okiya's Subaru 360 is depicted as white in the manga version. In anime version, the car is colored red, which could be a hint about his real identity as Shuichi Akai. See also *Characters *Shuichi Akai *Bourbon References Detective Conan World Category:Characters